Bwiset
by Younmei
Summary: Sa buhay hindi natin maiiwasan ang kaguluhan, lalo na kung si Yuffie ang nagsimula nito. Makakatagal kaya sina Cloud at Tifa sa kanyang kakulitan?
1. Ang the others

A/N: Okey… first time ko gumawa ng fic sa tagalog, anyways absent kasi ako! Ang storya ay tungkol kina Cloud at Tifa na pagtritripan ni Yuffie dahil wala syang magawa nang bumisita sya bigla. Wag nyo po ko sana I-flame… first time ko pa lang to na gumawa ng ff7 fic at nasa tagalog pa! (Naks!) Maaaring di mag tugma ang kanilang personalidad ayon sa game at movie, ngunit… sinadya ko ito dahil la nga me magawa.

Disklamador (Is there such a word?): Di ko pag aari ang ff7 at ang the others

* * *

Chapter uno: Ang the others… (Movie ni Bong Navarro at Toni Gonzaga? Di naman… title lang kinuha ko)

Tahimik ang paligid, walang giyera, walang gulo, kaya't ito'y magandang araw para kay Yuffie na mag-lakwatsa muna kahit saan. Ngunit sa masamang palad, walang siyang mahanap ng lugar na may "excitement"

"Naku naman! Nakakabagot mag-isa talaga!" ang sigaw ni Yuffie habang naglalakad papunta sa Midgard. "Buti na lang at nakaisip ako ng paraan para mawala ang pagka-boredom ko!"

Siya ay may balak na sumulpot sa seventh heaven upang makibalita at makidaldal pansamantala kay Tifa at Cloud. "Naku! Siguro magugulat ang mga yon pagnakita nila ako!" halaghak ni Yuffie

Meanwhile sa seventh heaven… 

"Cloud, masaya ako dahil may oras ka na para kina Denzel at Marlene." Mahinang bulong ni Tifa sa likod ng kanyang "boyfriend kuno" (A/N: Trip ko lang malagay ng kuno sa salita, pero sa totoo lang sa storya ko sila nang dalawa, wak nyo ko flame dahil dito.)

Mahigit 2 buwan na nang magtapat si Cloud kay Tifa ng kanyang pagmamahal ngunit ito'y isinekreto nila sa kanilang mga kaibigan, pati na rin sa dalawang bata.

Ang isinagot na lamang ni Cloud ay isang ngiti kay Tifa. Sa wakas… nailabas na nya ang nararamdaman nya sa kanyang minamahal.

Tumingin sya sa paligid at nang masuyid na nya na walang tao sa paligid, nilapit nya unti-unti ang kanyang labi kay Tifa.

Okey na sana ang timpla, pero out of nowhere biglang tinadyakan ni ninja Yuffie ang pinto habang sumisigaw ng "HIIYAAH!"

"Cloud! Musta na kayo ni… mahabaging Bahamut!" ang sabi ni Yuffie ng bigla nya napansin na halos maghalikan ang dalawa na nasa harap nya.

"Y-yuffie?" tanong ni Tifa habang tinulak nya papalayo si Cloud

"AAY! Sorry! Di ko sinasadya!" sabay takip ng mata ni Yuffie.

"Ano nangyayari dito?" tanong ni Denzel na halatang kakagising lang sa tulog nya. Si Marlene din nagising sa sigaw ni Yuffie.

"Uy! Si ate Yuffie! Ano ginagawa mo dito?" masayang nagtanong si Marlene sa ninjang tulala

"Wala! Wala! Dali maligo muna kayo bago kumain!" Ang sagot agad ni Tifa sabay kaladkad kay Yuffie sa kusina. Sumunod kaagad si Cloud sa kanila upang makaiwas sa mga tanong ng bata.

"Ano kaya problema nila?" tanong ng innosenteng si Marlene

"Siguro… nalipasan lang ng gutom si ate Yuffie"

Sa kusina… 

"Kayo ha… ano balak nyong gawin?" usisa ni Yuffie

"Wala ka na doon… singit ka lang kasi…" bulong ni Cloud sa sarili nya

"Ha? Ano sabi mo Cloud?"

"La…"

"Yuffie pwede humingi ng pabor?" ang sabi ni Tifa

"Ano?"

At ayun na nga… kinuwento na ni Tifa na may relasyon sila ni Cloud. Humingi sya ng pabor na isikreto pansamantala ito sa lahat. Agad naman pumayag si Yuffie sa isang condition…

"Dito muna ako sa inyo!" abot langit ang ngiti ni Yuffie sa kanilang dalawa

Wala nang nagawa ang dalawa kundi pumayag sila dahil wala pa silang balak isiwalat ang kanilang sikreto. Iniwan muna ni Tifa si Yuffie at Cloud sa kusina upang tawagin sina Denzel at Marlene.

"Ano na Cloud? Okay ba kayo?" tanong ni Yuffie sabay ngatngat sa tinapay na nakuha nya sa ref.

"Maayos naman ang buhay namin"

"Ah… okey! Teka may tula ako sa inyo!" Sa itsa ng tinapay sa labas

Hindi na lamang pinansin ni Cloud and pagtapon ni Yuffie sa tinapay, malamang naiisip nya na HIGH ngayon si Yuffie. "Sige parinig nga ng tula mo!" hamon ni Cloud

"Ahem! Ang mata nyo'y sing ningning ng langit! O, maawaing puso sana'y hindi kayo mag-alit. Puso't isipan ay iisa…" nagsimulang tumula si Yuffie upang aliwin ang sarili.

Naisip ni Cloud na nakakatuwa at hindi naman sila inaasar ng kaibigan nilang ninja. Ngunit nagkamali sya…

"Kung kaya't… always kama ang punta!"

"ANO?" Sigaw ni Cloud sabay halakhak ni Yuffie na nadinig nina Tifa, Marlene at Denzel na nasa second floor ng bar. (A/N:Sorry di ko maalala tagalog ng 2nd floor)

* * *

A/N: Wowee random… (insert kalokohan here). Siguro lang bka mag update ako… kung may ideas pa ako at may time kung wala… e di oneshot lang to!(Bwisit kasi school! Sana tuloy tuloy ang bagyo!). Paki basa at paki review din po! No flames please! Thank you!


	2. Laklak

A/N: Ui! Nag update ako? Aba oo nga no! Wahahaha! Labis kong ikinatuwa ang mga reviews na nakuha ko sa mga taong lumipas kung kaya't inihahandog ko sa inyo ang pangalwang installment ng hindi-na-oneshot fic ko. Maraming salamat sa mga mambabasa na nag udyok sa akin na ipag patuloy ang fic na ito maski labis akong tinatamad na ituloy. Seryoso… salamat nga hahaha!

Oo, tunay ngang weird kapag iniimagine nyong nagtatagalog si Cloud :D

* * *

Kabanata 2: Laklak

Namumula si Tifa, malamang dahil sa ginawa ni Yuffie. Tama… kung hindi lang sana pumunta dito ang epal- este ang kanyang kaibigan, hindi sana mag kaka ganito sa kanilang bar na tahanan.

"Ate Yuffie, ano nangyari dun sa nagliliyab na tao sa kwento mo??" Tanong ni Denzel habang namamangha sila ni Marlene sa walang kabuluhang kwento ng ninja

"E di bale may dumating na tarantad-" hindi na natapos ng ninja ang kanyang sinasabi dahil may tumama sa kanya na makapal na naka rolyong dyaryo, salamat kay Cloud

Sinulyapan ni Tifa si Cloud. Nakasimangot, halatang malapit na mapikon ang nagbato ng dyaryo. Hindi bayolente si Cloud, ngunit kapag nagpatuloy pa si Yuffie ng pagkwekwento ng tila balbal na storya niya sa mga bata… tiyak na magiging bayolente din si Cloud.

"Marlene! Denzel! Mag merienda muna kayo!" tawag ni Tifa sa dalwang bata

"Eh ako wala bang merienda?" taas kamay na nakangiti si Yuffie

"WALA" Sigaw ni Cloud habang papunta sa kusina upang mag merienda din

Oo nalang si Yuffie habang nakangisi.

* * *

Cookies with matching gatas

Ito ang merienda ng mga bata. Para sa kanila, ito ang magsasalba sa kanilang tila mala demonyong gutom.

Sandwich naman kay Cloud, naghati na lamang sila ni Tifa dahil tila hindi niya ito kayang ubusin mag-isa. Eh ang kaso nga lamang…

"Huy! Kadugasan niyo! Di ako tinawag para mag merienda 'Kaw Cloud ambaboy mo kumain, kita mo na ngang kinagatan mo yang sandwich papakagat mo pa rin kay Tifa!"

Tumigil ang oras. Namula lubusan si Tifa at na bingo sila ni Yuffie muli. Handa nang pumatay si Cloud. Talsikan ang cookies na galing sa bibig ni Marlene habang tumatawa at muntik na lumabas ang gatas na iniinom ni Denzel sa ilong niya.

Classic moment, salamat kay Yuffie.

"_May nalalaman pa kayong in-direct kiss ha. Mwahaha!_" ang sabi ni Yuffie sa kanyang isip

Hindi mawari ngayon ni Cloud kung manhid, tanga o talagang malakas mang trip tong epal na kaibigan nila, pero malakas ang hinala niya na ang pangatlong rason ang dahilan. Simula noong dumating si EPAL sa kanilang tahanan kahapon, nagkaroon na muli siya ng dahilan upang magpakalayo layo sa 7th heaven katulad dati noong may geostigma siya.

Napakawalang kwentang rason naman iyon para iwan sina Tifa, eh kung…

"Hoy Cloud! Alam mo bang nahaluan mo na ng laway si Tifa nung kinagat niya yung kinagatan mo ngayon ngayon lang? Yuckers naman"

Hinampas ni Cloud ang noo niya at binulong sa sarili "Sephiroth lumabas ka nga para may rason upang umalis dito ang epal"

Nawalan siya ng gana.

* * *

Kinagabihan…

Tulad ng isang mapag arugang ina, lagging pinapainom ni Tifa ang mga bata ng gatas bago matulog dahil ito'y makakabuti sa kanilang paglaki.

"Psst! Tifa 'enge ng beer ha!" ani ni Yuffie

"Sige kuha ka lang dyan"

Tumabi si Yuffie sa kinauupuan ng kanyang kaibigan habang nilalaklak ang kanyang kinuhang beer, tumitig sa kanya si Marlene.

"Ate Yuffie, di po ba bad yan?"

"Ah! Di naman to palagi kaya ayos lang to!" nakangiting sagot ng ninja

"Di po ba… Alcohol solves no problems sabi nila?" singit ni Denzel

"Di yan... ok tong beer"

"Sus! Tularan mo nga yang mga bata! Uminom ka na lang ng gatas! Isip bata ka eh" mapanlibak na sabi ni Cloud na galing sa pag hahatid ng mga kagamitan

"Lul ka"

"Pasensiya na di ako napatol sa mga bata"

"Lul ka pa rin"

"…"

"Weh! Salita ka naman diyan"

"…"

* * *

Pinaakyat na lang ni Tifa ang mga bata bago ang second round ng nag gagaspangang magkaibigan.

Nakaka 3 beer na si Yuffie kaya medyo wala na siya sa sarili kaya napag isipan ni Cloud na gumanti sa kanyang mga pananalita

"Hoy, sabing mag gatas ka na lang isip bata na epal. Narinig mo naman siguro ang sabi ni Denzel kanina… Alcohol solves no problem daw"

"Ehh tol… neither does milk"

Pababa na si Tifa sa mga panahong iyon at rinig na rinig niya ang usapan ng dalawa, napangiti siya na kaya pang sumagot ng matino maski medyo may tama na si Yuffie.

"Buti pa ang alak… libreh pah minsan" tuloy ng ninja

Tahimik lang si Cloud, may punto nga naman siya at alam niyang hindi naman nais ni Yuffie na talagang manghimasok sa kanilang buhay. Yun ang akala niya… ngunit humirit muli ang epal…

"Eh ang milk?! Meron na bang nag treat ng milk? At nagasabing… tara tol, dede tayo!"

Muntik na mahulog si Tifa sa hagdan at buti na lang na alalayan kaagad ni Cloud. Mali, erase erase! Binawi kaagad ni Cloud ang kanyang mga mabubuting iniisip tungkol sa ninja, ayos, nasa deathlist na muli si Yuffie.

"Oh di bah? Tifa? Ayoss ka lang bah? Tawa ka ata ng tawa?" sabay laklak ni Yuffie sa beer muli

At totoo ngang tumatawa si Tifa maski alam nyang natalo si Cloud sa kanilang gaspangan session.

"_May bukas pa…_" isip ni Cloud "_Sana maraming deliveries para di na ako magdusa kay Yuffie"_

Tinapik na lamang ni Tifa ang mukha ng kanyang minamahal, sinusubukang patatagin ang loob niya sa mapanloob na epal na nangbara sa kanya kanina lamang.

"Cloud… nakakatawa naman un eh!" ngiti ni Tifa at niyakap siya habang di pa rin tapos lumaklak si Yuffie

"Ui peepz, makikituloy muna ako sa inyo ha! 1 buwan para astig!" sabay ngiti si Yuffie

Ayos… impyerno na ang 7th heaven.

* * *

A/N: Hmm… ung parte na alcohol solves no problems, joke un eh, hahaha! Dede tayo tol! HAHAHAH! Cguro update nlng ako depende sa reviews, dun ko nlng ibabase kong mag update ako o nde na :P


End file.
